May I Love You?
by Xingkkuma
Summary: "Cinta". Sebuah rasa yang pasti di miliki oleh semua orang di muka bumi ini. Ya, itulah yang saat ini sedang aku rasakan. Awalnya rasa ini tak ada, namun setelah aku lama bersamamu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, akhirnya rasa ini hadir di dalam diriku. A HAEHYUK FANFICTION / IT'S YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior belongs to ELF, God and their parents**

**But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship**

**.**

**Rate : T (?)**

**.**

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**May I Love You (One Shot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love is so sad_

_I realized it that night you were next to me_

'_Cause better than anybody else, I know you so well_

Malam ini kembali kurasakan rasa itu. Rasa yang selama ini selalu kupendam. Sebuah rasa yang pasti di miliki oleh semua orang di muka bumi ini. "Cinta". Ya, itulah yang saat ini sedang aku rasakan. Awalnya rasa ini tak ada, namun setelah aku lama bersamamu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, akhirnya rasa ini hadir di dalam diriku.

Aku sadar, jika aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama denganmu. Karena aku tau bahwa cintamu bukanlah untukku. Aku tau segalanya tentang dirimu. Karena aku sahabatmu. Tidak! Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi sebatas sahabatmu. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi mungkin semua itu tidak akan bisa terjadi. Karena aku bukanlah apa-apa bagimu.

"Hae?" bisa kudengar suara lembutnya memanggilku. Dapat kulihat di wajah manisnya tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran. Khawatir? Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Ah tidak! Itu hanya perasaanku saja. Dengan segera aku pun menepis semua itu."Donghae?" panggilnya lagi. Namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Ya?" balasku cepat sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ah! Aku kira kau sedang melamun, ternyata tidak." tawanya. Aku pun hanya bisa ikut memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa bersamanya. Namun setelahnya aku kembali diam dan memutuskan menatap langit malam yang nampak mendung, tapi tetap saja indah. Tak lama, bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Aku cukup terkejut dan lalu kudapati di hadapanku, Eunhyuk tengah menyuguhkan sekaleng minuman hangat padaku.

"Gomawo." ucapku sambil mengambil minuman itu.

"Nae." angguknya seraya tersenyum─lagi.

_Even your casual kindness_

_Makes my chest tighten_

_This ,this close I'm watching you_

_Why ,why are we only friends?_

_No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are,_

_They don't reach you. _

_You don't understand. I'm so in love with you…_

Sejenak aku pun memperhatikan wajah tersenyumnya itu─yang bagiku terlihat sangat manis. Tapi tak lama ia berhenti tersenyum, lalu memandangku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Hae!" sungutnya kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Yah, dapat kau bayangkan bagaimana imutnya sahabatku yang satu ini saat melakukannya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." ucapku yang kembali memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Ka-kalau kau mau, kau boleh terus menatapku seperti tadi kok, Hae." dan dapat kulihat wajahnya merona merah saat mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Kalau kau mengijinkan, aku akan selalu menatap wajahmu. Boleh kan?" tanyaku.

"Selalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." anggukku."Itu sih kalau kau mau." tambahku.

"Aku mau kok! Hehe, Hae sangat suka pada wajahku yang imut ini ya?" cengirnya seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan centil.

'Aku bukan hanya suka pada wajahmu, tapi aku juga suka pada dirimu, Hyuk.' batinku. Aku tau aku tidak mungkin bisa mengatakannya, bukan?

"Haha, iya. Aku suka wajahmu." tawaku terpaksa dan lalu kembali menatap ke langit malam.

"Donghae, kenapa kau tidak meminum coklatmu? Padahal aku sudah capek-capek membelikannya untukmu."

"Ini kusimpan untuk nanti saja." jawabku."Aku sedang tidak haus." dustaku.

"Ya, terserah padamu sajalah." dengusnya kesal.

_If I confess that 'I love you',_

_I probably won't be able to smile again…_

_But to continue as friends, with fake smiles…_

_I can't take it anymore!_

Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana terhadap perasaanku yang semakin hari semakin bertambah besar. Apakah aku harus menyatakannya padamu? Mungkin tidak. Karena aku sadar, jika aku mengatakan semuanya padamu, mungkin saja kau bisa langsung membenciku dan memutuskan hubungan baik kita selama ini. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas kepadamu karena aku ingin memilikimu dan tak ingin orang lain memilikimu jika aku pun tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku akui aku memang egois. Egois karena dirimu yang selalu terbayang di pikiran dan perasaanku. Jikalau aku bisa, aku ingin Tuhan mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Permintaan yang mungkin cukup egois, tapi tetap saja aku ingin hal itu terjadi. Hal yang aku inginkan adalah, meskipun aku tak bisa memilikimu di dunia ini, maka aku ingin memilikimu di Surga nanti. Karena aku hidup dan mati hanya untukmu. Bagiku, jika kau tak ada, hidupku seakan sia-sia dan tak berguna. Karena kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku.

TES !

TES !

Basah. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Entah apa yang baru saja jatuh dan menetes di wajahku, tapi aku merasa bahwa Tuhan baru saja mendengar doaku lalu mengabulkannya. Tapi tak lama, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan tak berujungku tadi. Dan saat aku tersadar, orang itu lalu memanggil namaku dengan suara indahnya.

"Donghae! Kenapa melamun?! Ayo masuk, hujannya nanti tambah deras lo. Aku tak ingin salah satu dari kita atau mungkin kita berdua jatuh sakit! Karena besok akan ada photoshoot dengan member yang lainnya." bisa kudengar suara Eunhyuk kembali menyadarkanku. Setelah mendengar suara itu, aku langsung berdiri dari rerumputan yang tadi aku duduki bersama dengannya.

"Nae. Ayo masuk." ajakku yang langsung berjalan berdampingan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dapat kurasakan, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Padahal aku hanya berjalan berdampingan dengannya saja, dan efeknya menjadi sebesar ini. Oh Tuhan, apakah aku mampu bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini? Tolong jangan buat aku makin mencintainya, sedangkan ia sama sekali tak melihat kearahku. Aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi.

_The truth is, the truth is I always loved you_

_Always, always, I kept loving you_

_To you, to you I want to send these feelings_

_I whisper them to the blue sky,_

_Because I'm so in love with you…_

Meskipun kau tak tau akan semua yang kurasakan ini, tapi sejatinya aku benar-benar mencintamu. Hanya kau, dan tak ada lagi yang lain. Dan saat ini kuputuskan untuk selalu menjaga perasaanku ini sampai hembusan nafas terakhirku dan sampai nyawa ini lelah nanti dan pergi untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan meninggalkan dirimu. Bukan untuk selamanya, tapi hanya untuk sementara. Karena aku yakin bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi di sana. Bukan di tempat kita sekarang ini. Di sana, akan kuungkapkan semuanya padamu. Agar kau dapat mengerti, mendengar dan merasakan apa yang selama ini telah kupendam. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menyampaikan semua perasaanku ini pada langit malam. Dan berharap suatu saat nanti, langit akan membisikkan perasaan tulusku ini padamu.

"_Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae." _

"Eh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Hae?"

"Aniyo." gelengku pelan."Ayo cepat kita masuk, hujannya makin deras." lanjutku yang sudah lebih dulu berlari di depannya.

"Hei! Tunngu aku!" panggilnya dan langsung berlari mengejarku. Dan dapat kulihat, sebuah tawa menghiasi wajah indahnya.

Tawa itu, bagiku itu adalah sebuah memori yang tak akan tergantikan. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga tawamu sampai nanti aku sudah tak ada lagi di sisimu.

_And I promised to the stars and the sky,_

_That I'll always kept those memories._

_Cause they're too important to me._

_I'll keep that until we meet again in the heaven._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak, FF HaeHyuk yang terinspirasi dari sms nyasar (?) temen Aya lol. Mohon maap kalau kata-katanya terkesan alay dan sejenisnya (?) Tapi Aya harap para readers sekalian masih mau memberikan FF ini ripiu. Akhir kata, wasalam ˈ3ˈ)/ **


End file.
